he had nothing
by hiirei
Summary: Satu-satunya yang dia punya hanyalah adik-adiknya. [Spoiler for eps 24.]
Pertama Choromatsu.

Lalu Todomatsu.

Karamatsu.

Jyushimatsu.

Dan terakhir, bahkan Ichimatsu juga pergi meninggalkan rumah, pergi untuk hidup sendiri, pergi untuk mendapat pekerjaan.

Pergi untuk meninggalkan Osomatsu sendirian, terbaring dalam _futon_ yang kini terasa terlalu luas untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

he had nothing

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 _warning: spoiler episode 24_

.

.

.

.

Tidak mengejutkan jika Choromatsu yang menjadi orang pertama untuk mendapat pekerjaan dan tinggal sendiri, berpisah dari kelima saudaranya. Menjadi orang yang selama ini meneriaki kakak serta adiknya untuk segera memikirkan pekerjaan, dia pasti yang akan meninggalkan rumah paling pertama sebagai contoh untuk saudara-saudaranya. Choromatsu punya tekad dan dapat meraih apa yang diinginkannya.

Anak bungsu keluarga Matsuno, Todomatsu juga tidak mengherankan untuk mengikuti kakak ketiganya dengan memilih tinggal di apartemen tua. (Walau dia ketakutan setiap malam untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Dia masih belum bisa mengatasi ketakutannya akan gelap.) Todomatsu punya teman dan kenalan yang banyak untuk membantunya mencari tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan untuk menempuh hidup yang normal.

Karamatsu mungkin memang selalu bersikap menyakitkan, rasanya tidak mungkin anak kedua tertua ini dapat hidup mandiri. Tapi setidaknya setelah ia melihat saudaranya satu-per-satu mulai keluar dari rumah dan mendapat pekerjaan, dia pun ikut termotivasi dan ingin hidup sendiri, tidak lagi bergantung pada kedua orangtua. (Untuk permulaan, dia mencoba menumpang di tempat Chibita dulu, mungkin nanti setelah mendapat pekerjaan dan digaji, dia bisa menabung untuk menyewa apartemen atau semacamnya.) Karamatsu punya kepercayaan diri (yang sepertinya terlalu tinggi) untuk berpikir positif bahwa ia juga bisa seperti saudaranya dan mencari pekerjaan.

Mungkin banyak yang mengira di antara mereka berenam, yang paling tidak bisa hidup mandiri adalah Jyushimatsu. Dia memang bersikap terlampau ceria setiap saat, melakukan hal di luar kewajaran, dan seringkali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya. Tapi melihat ketiga saudaranya sudah meninggalkan rumah, ia juga ingin ikut melakukan sesuatu. Jyushimatsu punya semangat untuk melakukan suatu hal, semangat untuk menyambut datangnya esok hari.

Dia memang menganggap dirinya rendah dan tidak berguna, Ichimatsu memang orang yang paling suram di antara mereka berenam. Tidak mengejutkan jika si anak keempat ini akan melakukan tindak ingin bunuh diri atau semacamnya. Tidak ada orang yang dapat menebak jalan pikirannya. Namun setelah kepergian adik kesayangannya, Jyushimatsu, untuk hidup sendiri membuat Ichimatsu memiliki sedikit harapan. Ichimatsu punya seseorang yang memberinya harapan untuk tetap hidup. (Walau dia belum tahu akan melamar pekerjaan seperti apa, namun mungkin meninggalkan rumah seperti keempat saudaranya adalah hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan.)

Tersisalah Osomatsu Matsuno, anak tertua dari enam bersaudara kembar yang hingga kini masih berada di rumah mereka. Tidak melakukan apapun seperti biasanya, tidak mencoba mencari pekerjaan seperti kelima adiknya, tidak menginginkan perubahan terjadi pada gaya hidupnya seperti sekarang ini. Bangun siang, lalu duduk dan menikmati makanan buatan sang ibu, lanjut bermalas-malasan setelah berganti baju. Jika merasa dirinya sedang beruntung, dia akan pergi ke _pachinko_ atau tempat pacuan kuda untuk bertaruh. Setelah itu mampir ke bar—kalau bosan dia akan ke tempat oden Chibita—untuk minum bir sampai tengah malam, baru kembali ke rumah dengan mabuk.

* * *

Sudah seminggu lebih sejak Ichimatsu menjadi yang terakhir pergi dari rumah, mencari apa yang ingin dilakukannya di luar sana. Lima belas hari sejak Jyushimatsu diterima bekerja paruh waktu. Empat ratus delapan puluh jam sejak Karamatsu menetap di tempat Chibita. Kurang dari sebulan sejak Todomatsu menempati apartemen yang disewanya. Dan Osomatsu sudah hilang hitungan berapa lama Choromatsu mendapat pekerjaan pertamanya.

Dia menghela napas, bosan menatapi pancingannya yang tak kunjung bergerak menandakan umpannya termakan. Melirik ke samping kanannya, tidak ada seorang pun yang duduk di sampingnya. Padahal terakhir kali ia memancing (dua atau tiga bulan lalu, kalau tidak salah) orang itu masih memakai pakaian menyakitkannya, dengan kacamata hitam, juga umpan berupa surat cinta tersematkan di ujung pancingan. Osomatsu mendengus mengingatnya, mungkin kini Karamatsu sudah agak jarang memakai baju menyakitkan, karena adiknya itu harus memakai seragam orang kantoran. (Atau mungkin Karamatsu memakai kaus kebanggaannya itu di dalam baju seragam kerjanya?)

Osomatsu bangkit berdiri, memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat pemancingan itu karena ... tentu karena dia lelah menunggu ikan-ikan itu memakan umpannya. Dia tidak suka menunggu.

 _[Dia ingin cepat keluar dari sana agar tidak lagi teringat kenangannya bersama Karamatsu, dia tidak ingin mengingat hal yang mungkin tidak dapat ia alami lagi.]_

Melangkahkan kaki, dia memilih untuk kembali pulang saja. Tidak ada kegiatan yang membuatnya bersemangat akhir-akhir ini, tidak ada hal yang menarik atau seru, _tidak dengan adik-adiknya yang absen dari sisinya._ Rasanya dulu selalu ada hal baru yang mereka lakukan, dan Osomatsu sempat berharap hal itu terus akan ada dan esok di mana mereka melakukan kegiatan itu akan selalu datang. Dia pikir, mereka akan abadi bersama.

Tapi ternyata semua pasti memiliki akhir, kan?

Osomatsu menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sebuah poster tertempel di salah satu tembok toko bangunan yang ia lewati. Poster tersebut tidak terlalu menarik menurutnya, bukan sesuatu yang penting juga. Hanya poster konser seorang penyanyi berpenampilan seperti kucing—telinga, tangan, bahkan memiliki ekor.

Hashimoto Nyaa. Itu idola adik keduanya, yang selalu datang ke setiap konser maupun _meet and greet_ sejak si penyanyi melakukan debut. Adik keduanya itu selalu tahu berita terkini tentang Hashimoto Nyaa. Selalu mengoleksi benda-benda berkaitan dengan si idola. Bahkan ketika pindah kemarin, adiknya itu memiliki dua kardus berisi benda-benda koleksinya—itu saja sudah yang dianggapnya paling penting, sisanya dijual karena tidak mungkin adiknya bawa.

 _[Osomatsu ingat dulu adiknya sempat ingin menjadi manager (bahkan pernah terwujud menjadi manager Totoko-_ chan _)_. _Ia ingat wajah kesal Choromatsu ketika ia menertawakan impiannya.]_

Memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jaket, ia kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju rumah. Mencoba mengatur pikirannya agar tidak lagi mengingat hal yang tidak perlu. Choromatsu mungkin sudah tidak lagi menjadi penggemar _maniak_ karena ia pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

" _Meow_ ..."

Osomatsu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua kakinya, mendapati seekor kucing berbulu putih sedang menatapnya. Kucing itu ... Ah, itu kucing yang pernah Ichimatsu bawa pulang ke rumah suatu hari. Seingatnya waktu itu kucing tersebut masih kecil, bahkan Osomatsu dapat mengangkatnya dengan satu tangan. Kini kucing putih itu sudah besar, Osomatsu harus mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangan.

Dengan sebelah tangan mengelus kepala si kucing, anak tertua keluarga Matsuno itu mencoba mengingat nama hewan yang sempat dipeliharanya dulu. (Ya, dia yang memelihara karena kucing itu lebih senang dipegang Osomatsu dibanding dengan Ichimatsu, membuat sang adik sempat iri padanya.) Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan dia masih juga belum dapat mengingat nama si kucing, ia menarik tangannya, memberi tepukan pelan terakhir untuk kepala kucing tersebut.

"Aku tidak dapat memeliharamu lagi," ucapnya, sebelum kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan si kucing yang masih menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang membesar.

 _[Walau Osomatsu yang memelihara kucing itu, tetap saja adik ketiganya yang selalu mengajarinya tentang berapa kali memberi makan, mengajak hewan itu bermain, dan hal lain menyangkut kucing.]_

Oh, tunggu, tunggu. Hentikan. Dia tidak mau lagi diingatkan oleh kenangan-kenangan bersama adiknya yang kini entah sedang apa. Mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna, tidak seperti dirinya yang masih bermalas-malasan setiap hari.

Tidak usah membahas Jyushimatsu atau Todomatsu, ia ingat adiknya yang keempat itu meninggalkan tongkat pemukulnya di rumah, ia selalu melihat benda itu setiap akan mengeluarkan _futon._ Setiap kali ia melihat _cafe_ pun pikirannya langsung membayangkan kejadian saat ia dan keempat adiknya mendatangi tempat kerja Todomatsu dulu, _Sutabaa._ Ia ingat. Ia ingat. Ia _selalu_ ingat.

Memorinya hanya berisi tentang keluarganya. Tentang kelima adiknya. Tentang hal-hal yang pernah mereka lakukan. Tentang hal-hal rahasia adiknya yang diam-diam ia ketahui.

 _Karena_ _hanya mereka yang ia punya._

Karamatsu punya bakat aktingnya (walau menyakitkan, setidaknya aktingnya lumayan bagus) dan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

Choromatsu punya kepintaran (dia memang yang paling pintar di antara mereka berenam), tekad dan niat untuk hidup mandiri, dan mimpi yang ingin ia kejar.

Ichimatsu punya seseorang yang memberinya harapan hidup, walau kini masih belum memiliki pekerjaan juga, entah apa yang dilakukannya di luar sana. (Oh dia juga punya kucing-kucingnya, bakat untuk dekat dengan hewan.)

Jyushimatsu punya semangat untuk hidup, juga punya bisbol sebagai olahraga yang ia mahiri.

Todomatsu punya keahlian untuk berteman dengan orang banyak, mudah bersosialisasi, walau sifat aslinya licik dan kejam.

Tapi Osomatsu ... Osomatsu tidak memiliki sesuatu seperti mereka. Dia hanya bermalas-malasan, hanya bisa menyuruh adik-adiknya untuk mengikutinya, bertaruh saja hampir selalu kalah.

Satu-satunya yang dia punya hanya adik-adiknya. Semua hal di sekitarnya akan selalu mengingatkannya pada adiknya yang ini, adiknya yang itu, adiknya yang begini, dan lainnya.

Jadi ketika adik-adiknya memutuskan untuk menghapus status _NEET_ mereka dan mencari pekerjaan, serta tempat untuk tinggal sendiri ... dia merasa kehilangan.

Yang ia punya hanyalah adik-adiknya. Jika adik-adiknya pergi meninggalkannya, dia hanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang kosong.

Dan kini ia merasa kosong, dia tidak lagi memiliki apa-apa.

.

.

.

END

a/n: eps 24 bikin saya merasa kosong /lah/


End file.
